What are you so afraid of?
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Yang hurts herself and needs to get stitches,even though she is afraid of needles. Yang gets her payback in the end with Blake's fears, spiders.


Blake stands by the side of the hospital bed, while Yang sits on it, her legs hanging off of the side. She has one hand with some white bandages applying pressure to a nasty wound on her arm. Blake has some more in her hands, just in case Yang needs them.

There are a few other cuts on Yang's body, but none of them are as bad as the one on her arm. Yang was goofing off while on a hike with Blake. She was not watching her step, and fell down a steep hill. Minus the arm wound, Yang was completely fine. The only issue was that the cut on her arm would not stop bleeding.

Now the two wait for the doctor to come check out Yang's wound. It has slowed down considerably, but blood still comes out of it. After waiting for a while, a doctor comes in. She walks over to Yang and Blake.

"Hello there Yang, how are you?" The doctor asks.

"Other than the fact I got this cut, I'm good." Yang answers.

"Mind if I look at it?"

Yang nods and takes her hand away from her arm. The doctor looks at it as Blake watches. The doctor writes something down before looking back at the two.

"Looks like you took a nasty fall, didn't you?" She says.

"Yes, she did." Blake answers, glaring at Yang, who laughs.

"Well, you just need to get patched up, and then you can leave. I'll be right back. Keep pressure on that while I am gone."

The doctor leaves the room. Blake gives Yang some of bandages for her to use. After a few minutes, the doctor comes back, a syringe, and needle and thread in her hands. Yang suddenly jumps in her seat, and grabs onto Blake, who herself jumps when Yang grabs her.

"Why do you have that needle in your hands?" Yang asks, pointing to the syringe.

"I have to numb there area before I stitch your wound shut." The doctor answers.

"Can't you stitch it _without_ that?"

"Unless you want to be in a lot of pain, no."

"It's just a needle Yang. Just a little prick and you are good." Blake tries to reassure Yang.

"Says you! You frinkin' hide when you see a spider! I'm allowed to be afraid of a needle!"

"Yang, just calm down!"

"I'm not going to have a needle stick into me!"

Yang backs when the doctor comes even closer to her. Blake grabs Yang by her arms, careful not to grab her cut, and does her best to hold Yang still. Her partner squirms in her hands, kicking her legs out, trying to break free.

"LET GO OF ME BLAKE!" Yang shouts.

"Not until you get that shot!" Blake snaps back.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"If you don't get it, you are going to be in a ton of pain!"

"LET GO OF ME BEFORE I BURN YOU!"

"Can you please just give her the shot!" Blake says to the doctor.

Before the doctor can give Yang the shot, Blake wraps her arms around the struggling Yang so that the doctor has a steadier arm to poke. The doctor herself uses one of her hands to grab Yang's hurt arm. Yang closes her eyes and looks away as the doctor pokes her with the needle.

"There, see, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The nurse says.

Yang doesn't answer. She trying to slow her breathing as Blake unwraps her arms from around her. The nurse starts to stitch up Yang's wound. Yang buries her face in Blake's shoulder, whimpering slightly, not looking as the doctor fixes her wound. Blake pats Yang's back. After the doctor is done stitching the wound, she wraps it up in some bandages.

"There, all better. You are going to have to come back in a few weeks to get them removed." The doctor informs.

"More needles?" Yang asks.

"We'll see. Now, get going."

Blake and Yang leave the hospital and walk out to the parking lot. They got here by riding Yang's bike, which Blake had to drive, much to her discomfort. Yang was able to help her drive it all the away to the hospital, which was not too far away from where they were hiking.

"See, it was not that bad, now was it?" Blake asks.

"Shut up." Yang grumbles.

"Here," Blake throws Yang's bike keys at her, which she catches "You are driving back. I'm not driving that thing any time soon."

"Why, do you hate my bike?"

"I'm not comfortable driving it."

"Well, thanks anyway for driving me here."

"No problem, now let's get back to sch-"

Blake jumps back when she sees a large spider on Yang's bike. She backs away from the bike. Yang grins and walks over to her bike. She gently takes the spider in one of her hands.

"How can you be afraid of one of these things? Look how cute and fuzzy he is!" Yang states, sticking her hands out to Blake.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Blake tells yang.

"Aww…come on! He's not gonna hurt you."

"Yang just put him on the ground or something! Stop playing around with it!"

"Whatever you say."

Yang places the spider down near Blake, who jumps as the spider runs past her. Yang laughs. Blake glares at her.

"Not. Funny." She says.

"You're the one who pretty much held me down for a shot while I was kicking and screaming. Payback."

Blake groans while she rolls her eyes. Yang walks over to Blake, and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on you. Maybe we can grab some ice cream. I think that we both need it."

"Sounds like a plan." Blake answer, then gives her a peck on the nose, which causes yang to giggle.

"Let's go dork. You are still driving, but I'll pay for the ice creams. Sound like a deal?" Blake asks.

"Deal."

* * *

**More stress relief writing. I love bumblebee**


End file.
